Just this once?
by Leilapanda
Summary: Ha Ni makes Seung Jo go buy her 'personal' products. :    Will he cooperate?


Summary; Ha Ni makes Seung Jo go buy her 'personal' products.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters:' [

Just this once?

"I`m home." Seung Jo told the family as he walked in through the door. His mother smiled up at him,

"Welcome back! How was work?"

Seung Jo made his way to the fridge for a drink, "It was good, not as busy as usual."

Geum Hee smiled, "That's good." She said and went back to helping Eun Jo with his homework.

Seung Jo looked around but couldn't find the person he was looking for, "mom, where`s Ha Ni?"

"Oh, she went upstairs before you came in. I don`t think she`s feeling too good." Geum Hee frowned.

"I see. I`m going up then." He told her, walking up the stairs. As he made his way to their bedroom, he could hear thumping noises coming from the other side of the door. He grabbed hold of the doorknob but it was locked.

"Yah, Ha Ni. It`s me, open the door." Seung Jo said loud enough for her to hear.

All he got in response was a loud, agitated groan.

"Beak. Ha. Ni. Open this door, now. Please." Seung Jo said again, getting worried.

Ha Ni whimpered loudly then there was silence. A few seconds later, footsteps could be heard approaching the door. The doorknob wiggled as it got unlocked and the door wedged open. Seung Jo stood confused at the doorway as he watched his wife walk groggily back to the bed where she fell on her back and shut her eyes. He walked into the room and locked the door behind him, then made his way to the bed.

"Ha Ni. Are you okay?" Seung Jo asked as he sat beside her, lacing their hands together.

Ha Ni opened her eyes a little to look at her husband. "Noooooo." She whined.

Seung Jo sighed. "Does it hurt somewhere?"

Ha Ni nodded.

"Where?"

"Here." She placed his hand on her bottom stomach. Seung Jo pushed down on it a little but gently so it wouldn't hurt too bad.

Ha Ni screamed out. "OOOOWWWCCCHH! BEAK SEUNG JO! WHAT THE HELL?"

Seung Jo`s eyes widened with surprise. Never had he been yelled at. Especially from Ha Ni.

"Sheeesh, PMS." He said softly.

"Yes Seung Jo. PMS. Waaaaahahaaaa." Ha Ni cried loudly again.

Seung Jo chuckled. 'Idiot.' He thought. 'You're so cute when you're like this.'

"You have a bad case of cramps Mrs. Beak." Seung Jo announced smirking.

"Well, aren't you smart. I wish I knew that." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What was that thumping noise I heard earlier?" Seung Jo asked worriedly.

"My head and the backboard of the bed meeting together."

Seung Jo said nothing in reply.

Ha Ni stared at him. "How was work?"

Seung Jo smiled at her random subject change. "Good. But boring since you weren't there for me to tease."

Ha Ni glared at him. "Yah…"

He laughed "just kidding. I missed you is all."

Ha Ni smiled up at him a little. She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Seung Jo placed both his hands on either side of her head and got up on the bed to hover over her. Breaking away quickly, Ha Ni cried and placed a hand on her stomach. Seung Jo looked down at her and rolled off, lying at her side.

"Seung Joo!" Ha Ni turned over and buried her face in his chest.

Seung Jo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter. "It`ll be over soon. Don't cry."

"BUT IT HURTS!" she yelled

"I know, I know." He tried comforting.

A few minutes later, Ha Ni unwrapped herself from his warmth and sat up. Seung Jo looked at her confused. "I need to change…"

"But you`re already in your pajamas…" he said

Ha Ni rolled her eyes again. "Not _clothes." _She raised her eyebrow at him expecting him to know what she meant.

Then it clicked in his head "aaahh…"

Ha Ni chuckled at his expression and stuck her tongue out at him as she walked to the bathroom.

After a lot of banging, clacking and grumbles from the bathroom, Ha Ni came out and found Seung Jo in his pajamas, sitting on the bed and reading a book.

"Took you forever." He said as she sat next to him.

"Hmmm…" she mumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yah… Seung Jo…" Ha Ni started

"Hmm?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Seung Jo stopped reading and looked at her, "Okay…? What is it?"

"I ran out of pads and tampons…"

Seung Jo`s eye twitched "so…?"

Ha Ni looked him in the eyes, smiling. "Can you go buy me more? PLEAASE?" She looked at him with big pleading eyes as she made her lower lip quiver.

Seung Jo blushed "Why me?"

"Because I can barely walk!"

"Why can't mom go?"

"I don't want to bother her!"

"But why meeee? " Seung Jo asked again.

Ha Ni pouted, "Please? Just this once?"

Seung Jo looked at her clasped hands as she begged.

"But… ME?" he said stubbornly.

"Do you love me?" she asked

"Yes."

"Then say you love me."

"I love you."

Ha Ni giggled. "If you love me, then you would do this for your wife."

Seung Jo sighed and gave in "FINE! I`ll go." He got up and began to change to his outside clothes.

"YAY! Thank you Hun!" Ha Ni exclaimed. She reached over the table for a piece of paper and a pen so she could write down the brand.

"Here`s the list you need to buy." She handed the paper to Seung Jo and he took it.

"Call me if you need anything else." He said as he put his wallet in his pocket and reached for the keys.

Ha Ni smiled "Okay. See you soon!"

*AT THE STORE*

Seung Jo entered the store and made it a goal to get out in less than five minutes. He found the aisle for the feminine products and found the brand Ha Ni wrote for him. Just as he was about to go pay, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered

"Seung Jo, can you buy me ice cream! Please?"

"Ice cream? Alright…" he was about to hang up but then,

"SEUNG JO!"

"Whaaat?"

"And candy!"

"Candy too? Okay Okay."

His phone was half-way closed when,

"SEUNG JO!"

"Oh Ha Ni. What NOW?"

"Thank you! I love you! Bye!"

Seung Jo rolled his eyes but smiled as he made his way to get the remaining items. While he gave his items to the cashier, she looked at him funny and he just blushed. The cashier grinned as she held up the pads,

"Shopping for your girlfriend?"

Seung Jo grinned. "No, for my wife."

The lady smiled warmly as she bagged the rest of the items, "She`s lucky to have a man like you."

Seung Jo smiled at the complement, paid the cashier and grabbed the bag, having the urge of wanting to get home.

*AT HOME*

Seung Jo sighed as he walked up the stairs and to their bedroom. When he walked in, he stared dumbfounded at his sleeping wife.

'she makes me go to the store this late to buy the stuff she needs and when I get home, She`s asleep! Aaahhggg… that`s so Ha Ni…' he told himself.

He walked back downstairs to put the ice cream in the fridge and went back up to change into his pajamas, leaving the bag of essentials by Ha Ni`s bedside table. Seung Jo turned off the ceiling light and turned on her lamp remembering how she couldn't sleep without a light. He chuckled at the thought and pulled the blanket down carefully so Ha Ni didn't wake up, but froze as he spotted a piece of paper on his pillow. It read;

_**Dear baby/honey/love Seung Jo :),**_

_** If you are reading this that means I am asleep. Thank you so much for buying those things for me! Hehe it must have been embarrassing huh? Tell me in the morning:] don't worry, I'll never send you out to do this again…maybe. Bwahahaha…Good night! And "I LOVE YOU."**_

_**~love,**_

_**Ha Ni **_

Seung Jo laughed in his head how cute and childish his wife was. But this was the part of her he fell in love with first. He sighed and placed the note on the table behind him and got into the bed behind Ha Ni. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. Seung Jo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Automatically, Ha Ni turned around so her face was buried in his chest and her fingers laced with his free hand. Seung Jo smiled and whispered,

"You're welcome. Good night and I love you too babe." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her sleeping lips. Closing his eyes, he tightened his arm around her.

'I guess shopping for her isn't so bad…' he thought and fell asleep.

*End* ~Review please? :D ありがとう ございます！ (Thank you !)


End file.
